


Spring

by orphan_account



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle Scars, F/M, Fluff, Scars, Talking About Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scars are scars, and they are people who have many scars gained during a fight, gained in order to protect their loved ones.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823068
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Battle scars
> 
> Another day... another SasuSaku one-shot that I hope it doesn't suck as I fear. 
> 
> Nothing too complicated, just a little moment between them.
> 
> So... As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

Her body is marred with scars. The more prominent one was the acid burn on her arm. Obito told her that she could wait since she was so tired, and to heal her wounds. But they needed to search for Sasuke, and she didn’t care for her wounds at all.  Scars are scars, and they are people who have many scars gained during a fight, gained in order to protect their loved ones.

“Sakura?”, Sasuke calls her, caressing her back “Is everything alright?”

“Sure, darling,” she replies.

Sasuke smiles softly at her “You never took care of that, didn’t you?”

“No,” she says “Besides I didn’t care.”

“It’s my fault.”   
  


“Don’t be silly,” she says “You were more important.”

Sasuke caresses Sakura’s scars. It must have hurt, he thinks, but she didn’t care… because she wanted to save him.

Sakura always puts the well-being and health of others before her, and perhaps it is normal given the path she has chosen to follow.

But that day he could have taken some time to heal his wounds. But he decided to use all his strength to find him. Despite trying to break their bond, it never ran the risk of being severed. Sakura, his determination and his love, have meant that the thread that binds them has planted its roots in his heart, even when he did not want to recognize it and when he thought he could only feel hatred and thirst for revenge, Sakura is like a breath of spring in his heart, she gave him the peace he so desperately seeked. He reaches out for her, and hugs her close to his chest (to his heart), and Sakura smiles against his skin, holding him tightly.

“I love you, Sasuke-kun,” she whispers.

“I love you, too,” Sasuke whispers in her ear.

Perhaps one scar, the one he inflicted on himself and on Sakura when he left her behind that fateful day, is finally healed without leaving a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
